Too Young
by UmaChanxo
Summary: When Kyo meets a young girl from his past, he goes on a night out. What happens when he comes home drunk? What happens when she shows up bloody and beaten on Kyo's doorstep... pregnant... Join us in 'Too Young! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Tora

**Part one  
_Sequel to my story - Cat VS Rat... if you haven't read it you don't really have to... Basically everyone was cured... Tohru had gotten her memories erased as well. Kyo moved back in with Kazuma. Emjoy!_  


* * *

**

"Oh! I'm sorry!" A girl about Kyo's age had bumped into him in the hall, spilling her papers everywhere.

Kyo bent down to help her pick them up, "No, no it's alright."

She glanced up at him, brushing a strand of her long, chestnut hair out of her eyes.

Kyo's breath caught… she was _beautiful. _She had the deepest, bluest eyes he had ever seen and her complexion was so natural.

Her tan skin went nice with her navy school uniform that fit tightly around her gorgeous figure. Her skirt was a little longer than Tohru used to wear hers… Tohru. Memories of her brought back pain… the way she had abandoned them all…

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tora," She had stood, holding her papers under her left arm.

"Kyo." Kyo stuck out his hand. Wait… Tora… he knew that name… "Is your mother's name Uma?" he asked.

"Yes. I wondered if you'd remember me," She seemed really excited.

Her mother and Kazuma had gone out for a few years and Kyo and Tora had become best friends. But Akito said Kyo couldn't see Tora anymore which drove Uma and Kazuma apart… he hadn't seen Tora since middle school.

"Hey, Tora… do you want to come over for supper? I'm sure Shishou would be happy to see you," Kyo offered.

"Yes! I'd love to! But… Akito-san…" She hesitated.

"Akito is no longer head of my family," Kyo explained as Tora's face brightened. "He stepped down."

"Okay!" She said.

"Alright," Kyo agreed, then someone caught his eye…Tohru was across the other hall talking to the Yankee.

"I'll meet you after this class by the front doors," Kyo stated. Tora nodded and turned to go to class.

Ask Kyo began walking in the opposite direction, Arisa shouted,

"Hey, Kyon, over here!"

Grumbling, Kyo walked over to her and Tohru.

"How come Tohru moved out?" She demanded.

"She doesn't know about it," Kyo said.

Arisa stared at him blankly.

"Her memory was erased!" Kyo shouted. Tohru looked at both of them with curiosity.  
"We were cursed," Kyo explained. "By the 12 animals of the Zodiac. All the Sohma kids here were. Every time someone from the opposite gender hugged us, we would transform into that animal. Things got too hard for Tohru and she had Hatori erase her memories."

Something in Tohru's eyes changed and she threw herself at Kyo,

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun, I remember!" She shouted with joy.

"What? How's that possible?" Kyo was shocked.

No one had ever gotten their memories back after Hatori erased them… had Hatori done this on purpose?

&&&&&

"Shishou, I'm home!" Kyo shouted, walking through the door, followed by Tora.

As Kazuma walked in to welcome his son home, he noticed Tora.

"Tora… It's nice to see you again."

She smiled, "You too, Kazuma."

&

At dinner, (Kyo had ended up cooking for them) Tora asked Kyo if he would be interested in going out to a movie that night. Kyo had nodded, glancing nervously at Kazuma who just nodded.

"Well, you two should get going," Kazuma stood and started to gather the dishes.

Tora and Kyo walked down the stairs towards the door when Kazuma stopped Kyo, motioning for Tora to wait downstairs.

"Shishou?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo, I know that you like each other… but be careful… it hasn't been long since the curse was lifted and things are new to you," Kazuma explained.  
He was acting like a doting parent and Kyo was getting the feeling he was about to launch into some kind of 'birds and the bees' talk so he nodded hurriedly,

"Yeah I know."

Kazuma hugged Kyo quickly, kissing his head, "Be home by ten."

* * *

**Kyo: Oh don't you feel special?**

**Uma: I changed my name to Uma!**

**Kyo: We don't care.**

**Kazuma: This is interesting.**

**Kyo: Why the hell are you her mother?**

**Uma: I wanted to date Kazuma. **

**Kyo: YOU LITTLE...**


	2. Drunk

**Part 2**

Kyo sat staring at the wall in his bedroom. He'd been grounded for two days for coming home drunk from his date with Tora. Shishou hadn't yelled… but the disappointment in his eyes was much, much worse. Kyo would've liked it better if Kazuma had just beaten him instead of looking into those hurt and betrayed eyes.

He was worried about Tora, though. She hadn't shown up at school in a while and he wondered what happened to her.

He stood up and walked to his computer, signing into the 'Juunishi Chat.' It was a chat room set up for the cured members of the zodiac.

"Hello." He typed. (A/N- I can't do the chat because fan fiction will delete this if I do.)

"Kyo?" Haru's screen name appeared. "I thought you were grounded?"

"I am," He typed, annoyed. "Shishou grounded me to the house… not from the computer."

"Was Shihan really mad?" Haru asked.

"No… not really," Kyo wrote, not wanting to explain to Haru what actually happened.

A screen popped up alerting them that Shigure had just signed in and Kyo sighed… not him.

"Hello!" Shigure had written.

"Great…you…" Kyo responded with as little enthusiasm as possible.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Even on chat Shigure could easily throw his sarcasm into words.

"Kyo's grounded," Haru wrote, causing Kyo to hit his fist on the table. Why the hell is he telling Shigure!

"Oh?" Shigure said, "Why?"

"He went on a date and came home blunt," Haru stated bluntly.

"Dammit I'm leaving!" Kyo signed off and shut off his computer, fuming.

He sat on his bed and picked up his journal. Kazuma had suggested he start keeping one about a month ago and he started writing,

_Dammit this is stupid. Tora and I got drunk on a date… why? Why the hell did I drink? Shishou was so disappointed… I just wanted to hug him and tell him how sorry I was but I decided to argue with him… I said some mean things … I should probably go apologize…_

"Kyo! Can you come here?" Kazuma's voice echoed up the stairs.

Kyo closed his journal and got up lazily… maybe he could apologize now… He made his way slowly down the stairs, trying to figure out in his head what he could possibly say to Kazuma to make this better… to regain his trust… and his love.

His mind went blank as he reached the bottom of the stairs though… and his heart stopped… Tora stood soaked and bleeding at the front door. Purpling bruises covered her tear streaked face and she was shaking all over.

"Tora!" Kyo ran to her and embraced her. "Tora, what happened?"

She fell to her knees. Her tears kept coming and it appeared that she couldn't speak… her lips moved but no sound came out.

Kyo looked at Kazuma who looked just as confused as he was.

"Kyo…" She choked out. "Kyo… Kyo, I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**Kyo: WHAT THE HELL!**

**Uma: Get over it.**

**Kyo: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Uma: Yikes! Kyo's scaring me!**

**Shigure: Goodness Kyo... where are your manners?**

**Kyo: Urasai! Baka Inu!**


	3. The truth

**Part 3**

Tora was lying with her eyes closed in Kyo's room. Kazuma was cleaning the cuts on her face,

"How did you get like this? Beaten up, I mean," Kazuma questioned.

"Okaa-san found out about the pregnancy," Tora explained. "She found the test in the trash… she told Dad and he started beating me. He said he wanted to… kill the baby." Tears formed in her eyes and she continued, "Okaa-san tried to stop him but… but he said that even though they weren't married he still had every right to hit me…"

Kazuma rested a hand on her forehead and brushed some hair out of her eyes gingerly,

"I'm going to call your mother to let her know you're here. I think it would be best if you stayed here for a little while."

"Really?" She gazed at him.

"Really," He smiled at her. "Now rest. I must make some calls."

He turned off the light in Kyo's room. He would allow her to room in there and Kyo could room with him. He'd set up a futon later if Kyo refused to share the bed.

As he picked up the phone, he noticed Kyo sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands… was he crying?

He dialed Uma's number and waited for her to answer. A frantic voice came over the phone within seconds,

"_Tora?"_

"It's Kazuma Sohma. Your daughter is here," Kazuma informed her.

"_Kazuma. I haven't heard from you in… Tora's there? Is she staying the night? Perhaps that would be best… her father won't leave the house…" _Uma sounded both relieved and worried.

"Yes. She will be here for a few days," Kazuma stated.

"_Alright. Have her call me tomorrow," _She requested.

"Will do," Kazuma hung up and turned back to where Kyo was… he wasn't there…

He assumed he was on the 'Juunishi Chat' and quickly logged on to it on the downstairs computer.

He signed in as guest and saw that Kyo and Haru were both online.

"Who's guest?" Kyo typed.

"Probably a glitch." Haru said, "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Tora's pregnant… somehow I think it was…" He didn't finish his statement and Haru quickly replied,

"Wait. Do you mean the other night? When you came home drunk?"

"Exactly. But I can't tell Shishou..." Even in Kyo's typing, Kazuma could feel his pain.

"Why?" Haru asked.

"Because he'd be even more upset. You should have seen the look on his face when I showed up drunk." Kyo explained.

"He'll find out eventually." Haru said. "Besides, I thought you trusted him above all others?"

Kazuma stared at the screen in disbelief. It was Kyo's child? His breath caught in his throat as he read the next message…

"Haru, I want to die." Kyo stated. "He'll reject me… I can't take that."

"Kyo, he won't reject you. He loves you so much… Talk to him!" Haru said and Kyo signed off immediately. Kazuma also signed off and headed upstairs to his son.

He found Kyo sitting on Kazuma's bed with his head down.

"Kyo," he said, knocking on the doorframe.

Kyo didn't look up and Kazuma walked into the room, sitting beside him. Kyo turned his tear streaked face to look at him as Kazuma stated,

"I was guest."

His eyes widened in fear, "Shishou, I…"

Kazuma slipped an arm around Kyo's shoulders, "It's alright."

Kyo started to cry, "It's not! I ruined her life… she shouldn't have to go through this."

"Did you mean what you said to Haru? About wanting to die?" Kazuma looked into his eyes.

Kazuma watched as Kyo looked down at his arms and he noticed something horrifying… Long, deep cuts were going in deep, straight lines down his wrists. They looked fresh.

"Kyo…" Kazuma whispered.

"Shishou. I'm sorry…" Kyo leaned into him looking for some sort of comfort.

Kazuma took him fully into his arms and held him, attempting with all his might to help him.

"Y…you aren't going to re…reject me?" Kyo couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips.

Kazuma held on even tighter, "I would _never _reject you, Kyo. I love you, my son."

* * *

**Kyo: I'm not even gonna say it...**

**Uma: Aww, you're so cute.**

**Kyo: Shut up!**


	4. Tears

**Part 4**

Kyo woke up slowly the next morning. The room was still dark… but this wasn't his room. He was really warm and comfortable…

He then noticed the strong, comforting arms snuggled around him. He breathed in the familiar scent of Kazuma and turned around to face him, who was cuddled up with him in his bed.

He snuggled closer to him and closed his eyes,

"Mmmm…. Shishou…."

The arms tightened, "Good morning, Kyo."

Moving in closer he whined, "Don't make me get up, Shishou…."

Kazuma kissed his head, "I suppose today is a good day for a sick day."

Kyo gripped onto Kazuma's shirt and nuzzled his head under Kazuma's chin. "Where's Tora?"  
"Hatori's here taking care of her. I had called him last night about your wrists," Kazuma explained.

He could feel Kyo's grip tightening and reached his hand up to touch Kyo's face affectionately,

"It's alright. Kyo, I'm going to help you."

Kyo held on tight, closing his eyes, getting comfortable. He never realized how good it felt to snuggle with Kazuma. This had a much better healing effect on him than cutting. He liked this way better as well.

&&&&&

"He got you good," Hatori muttered, lifting a bandage off of Tora's cheek. "It's not right."

"He was angry… it's not his fault," Tora whispered.

"He had no right to beat you," Hatori said softly, "No matter how angry he was… it can never make it right."

"Doushite?" She questioned.

"You did nothing wrong. What happened cannot be changed. Kyo is at as much fault as you are." His face softened. "What you two did shouldn't be done at your age."

Tora turned away, embarrassed. She had also known Hatori when she was in Middle School. He had sort of become the father she never had… and something like this… this was embarrassing… her mother never talked to her about dating or pregnancy's…

She felt his hand on her shoulder, "Tora, it's alright. I know you're scared."

Something in his warm, kind face made tears spring to her eyes.

"Ha…Hatori… I'm so scared! I can't go home… Ha'ri…." She sobbed, sitting up.

Hatori sat beside her, taking her hand, "Maybe so, but I'm going to take your hand and guide you through this step by step, okay?"

She put her head down, crying hard and He embraced her with such emotion that she could barely stand it. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and clutched onto his clothes so tightly that her nails dug through the fabric and into her flesh.

"Hatori… save me…" She moaned.

He stroked her head, "Shhh… I will…. Shhh…."


	5. Jelousy

**Part 5**

After he had settled Tora down and she was safe in the living room, reading, Hatori ventured to Kazuma's room to look at Kyo's wrists. He knocked on the doorframe and let himself in.

Kazuma raised his head, "Kyo, Hatori's here."

Kyo sat up and rubbed his eyes, "How's Tora?"

"She's fine," Hatori stated, taking Kyo's arm, kneeling in front of him. "But what we most need to be worried about right now is your wrists. You certainly cut deep."

Kyo looked at the floor as Hatori applied disinfectant. "You know we're here for you, Kyo." Hatori whispered, wrapping long, thick bandages around his arm, and then moving to the next one.

Suddenly, Kyo remembered what had happened the other day at school with Tohru.

"Hatori, did you really erase Tohru's memories? She got them back the other day..."

Hatori stared at him, "I really erased them, yes," he paused. "But it seems that Kana also received her memories back… as well as Momiji's mother."

Kazuma looked up, "Maybe after the curse was broken, the people that were closest to the Juunishi received their memories back."

"It's possible," Hatori mused.

He finished wrapping Kyo's arms and held his hands, "Kyo, we love you."

"Yeah, whatever," He took his hands away and Hatori stood, looking at Kazuma.

"He'll only listen to you; he's in your hands."

Kyo instantly lay back into Kazuma, resting his head on his chest.

Hatori headed for the door, "Kyo, Kazuma, I will be back around suppertime, alright?"

&&&&&

"Tohru?" Shigure answered his phone, slightly surprised to hear her voice. "Hatori told me. About your memory, I mean."

"Thought he would… Shigure… do Kyo and Yuki still live with you?" She inquired.

"Ile… Yuki moved in with his brother and Kyo moved back in with Kazuma-Dono," Shigure explained.

"I see… arigatou, I'll call Shishou's house." She said.

"Wait… Tohru, are you calling from school?" Shigure questioned. He figured she would be, since it was mid-morning.

"Yes, I'm on break. I will call you tonight, alright?" She didn't have time to wait for a response and hung up. She would apologize for her rudeness later. Right now she had to contact Kyo.

She quickly dialed Kazuma's number, hoping that she wasn't waking anyone up. But then again, Kyo hadn't shown up so maybe he overslept…? But then she could just be assuming and maybe he was really sick!

The answering machine quickly drew her out of her thoughts…

'_Hello, you have reached Kazuma and Kyo Sohma', _Kazuma's voice said, followed by Kyo's, '_Leave a message and we might get back to you.'_

As the beep sounded, Tohru left her message,

'_Hello Kyo and Shishou… It's Tohru… Kyo, can you give me a call at my grandfather's house? Thanks, bye.'_

&&&&&

Kyo had picked up one of his new Manga books off of Kazuma's floor and cuddled up with him to read. He turned the book over revealing the title, "Fallen Angel."

"What's that about?" Kazuma asked him curiously.

"I don't know… some chick that finds out she's like half angel… and then some guy tries to turn her against the angel force by telling her that he is her father or something… Tohru told me about it." Kyo attempted to explain.

Kazuma laughed and flipped it open, reading the first few pages. He noticed that Kyo wasn't paying any attention, but instead he had his eyes closed, his head resting gently on Kazuma's chest.

Kazuma reached his hand up and grabbed some body lotion and rubbed it on his hands.

He turned so that he was lying on his side, Kyo following by moving, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Kazuma slid his hands on to Kyo's back and began rubbing it on him. He felt Kyo's body tense up as he reached his lower back.

Kyo buried his face into the crook of his neck, knowing Kazuma wouldn't do anything sick.

Kazuma began to massage Kyo's back. As he felt Kyo's muscles relax, he pushed a little harder.

**(A/N – I know, I know… he's giving him a back massage people! The next paragraph could be turned so wrong but it's not! Don't even think it!)**

Kyo let out a low moan, "Shishou?"

Kazuma kissed his head, "You've had a hard few days… you need to relax." He rubbed up and down his back, stopping at his shoulders for a minute as he moved his hands in a soothing motion.

"Mmm…" The man that was usually so clumsy with his hands, was certainly good at back massages.

Kazuma moved his hands gently to the bottom of his spine, then back up again, scratching his back lightly.

"Thank you…" Kyo started, fighting off tears, "For not rejecting me."

&&&&&

"Tohru? What's wrong?" Arisa looked up as Tohru came up to her with a strange look on her face.

"Do you know a girl named Tora?" Tohru asked urgently.

"Um… I've talked to her a few times… why?" Arisa gathered up her books, preparing for her next class.

"I want to know everything you know about her," Tohru's voice lowered. "She's been hanging around Kyo a lot… are they… together?"

"How should I know?" Arisa laughed, "Don't worry about it, okay?"

Tohru nodded, but really she was worried. She knew she abandoned them… but she still had feelings for Kyo. He probably hated her for leaving them… but… she couldn't help her feelings…


	6. Tohru VS Tora

**Part 6**

Tora slipped through the front door, her backpack draped over one shoulder. She'd left a note for the boys if they were to go looking for her as she didn't want to worry them.

She was heading to school to pick some items up out of her locker. She didn't want to fall behind while she was out of school.

Once in the safe walls of the main office, she spotted a girl headed for her… she recognized her almost immediately as Tohru Honda, formally known as the Prince Yuki Fan Club's worst enemy… no now that appeared to be that Machi girl on the student council.

"Tora, right?" Tohru approached her with her usual friendly smile.

"Yeah…" Tora said uncertainly. Why had this girl just randomly started talking to her?

"I saw you with Kyo-kun earlier this week," Tohru stated. "What's your relationship with him?"

Tora blushed slightly… did she know?

"Uh… umm… I, um… I live with him and Kazuma-san."

Tohru's face changed… it was unusual for her but right now she looked jealous… and angry. What was this all about?

"Look, I don't want to be mean… but… keep your hands off him! He doesn't like you!" Tohru's voice was rising.

"What are you talking about?" Tora said calmly.

"I saw you flirting with him in the hall. It's obvious that you like him," Tohru said in a rather accusing tone.

"Look, even if I did like him, it wouldn't matter because you have no say in who he dates," Tora snapped harshly. Man, she thought this girl was nice before… but now… what a snot.

"It does matter! He's mine!" Tohru stepped closer.

"No. No, I don't think it's that at all… you know, don't you? Do you think its funny coming here and taunting me about it? I used to think you were kind, Honda. I guess I was wrong," Tora turned to leave, but Tohru grabbed her arm,

"What are you talking about? I haven't been taunting you about anything!"

"Oh don't lie. Yeah, I got knocked up… but Kyo-kun had as much to do with it as I did," Tora looked Tohru straight in the eyes. "Satisfied?"

"You… you're pregnant?" Tohru stammered. Out of all the things that she had been expecting… this was probably the worst.

"Yes. And don't go spreading it around, either. Look, Tohru, I don't want this either," Suddenly, Tora became overwhelmed with everything and she began to cry, "I don't want this…"

Tohru snapped back into her normal state of mind, "Tora? Hey, listen, let's go out for ramen, okay?"

Sniffing, Tora wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Okay… and Tohru,"

Tohru looked at her.

"Thank you."

It only took those words… Tohru threw her arms around the other girl, "Let's be friends, okay?"

"Yes," Tora agreed. "Let's."

Friends now… but this was just the beginning of a war… a war for Kyo's heart.

* * *

**_Do not yell at me going on about how Tohru is out of character! It is possible for ones heart to grow cold. Tohru is going through major jealousy right now!_**


	7. Confusion

**Yes, it has been a while since I updated, huh? ... Gomen! Well, Here's part 7! Hope you like it! Don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

Part 7

"Honda-san?" Yuki came out of the office, followed by an over happy Kakeru. He'd heard her yelling… the yelling alone wasn't what made him go see her… it was the mention of Kyo.

Tora blushed when seeing Yuki and bowed, "P…prince Yuki."

Kakeru laughed and jumped behind Yuki, "What are you talking about? Yun-Yun's no prince!"  
This statement was followed by a loud thud as Yuki threw him on the floor, muttering, "Idiot."

"Ah! Manabe-San!" Tohru began her usual panic.

Yuki couldn't help but smile at her overflowing kindness; the same kindness that brought light into his once dark world so painful that he hid from himself, denying the beauty of that which was around him. The same kindness that freed the Sohma's from the chains of the Juunishi curse, the wrath of Akito and for some of them, themselves.

For her to lose her memories was a small sacrifice to pay for the happiness that they had found.

"Tora-Chan and I were just about to go out for lunch!" Tohru smiled and took Tora's hand, "So I guess I'll see you guys later!" She paused for a second, taking time to gather her thoughts… "Oh wait… Yuki-Kun… I wanted to… tell you something… could you and I go somewhere private?"

"Oh! What's this! I think she likes you, Yun-Yun!" Kakeru came between them with one of his usual idiotic grins.

"Shut up," Yuki slapped him upside the head, irritated. "Just be quiet and entertain Tora for a while. We won't be long."

Kakeru's grin just proceeded to get larger, if that was even possible, as he advanced on Tora, who looked absolutely horrified that they would leave her alone with him.

"Oh don't worry," He waved his hand in front of his face, "I won't harm you!"

Yuki led Tohru into a private classroom along the next hallway. He closed the door and walked to the opposite corner, leaning back onto one of the long tables, supporting rows of computers and monitors.

"What's on your mind?" He asked politely, smiling… though a hint of curiosity and worry was noticeable in his eyes.

"W…Well…" She stuttered… "I… I was with Kyo-Kun the other day and… Yuki-Kun… I… I remember… I remember it all… about the curse… and everyone… Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, Kyo, Isuzu, Haru, Hiro, Kisa… everyone… even Akito… I don't understand why… but I do…" She slowly moved forward, wanting so bad to just hug him… to feel his warm body against her own.

Yuki looked somewhat surprised, "Honda-San…" He stepped closer, putting his hands on her slim shoulders and bent his head down… "Tohru-Kun…"

Without hesitation, she moved forward slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by slipping his hands around her small waist, holding her closely and allowing few tears of joy slide down his red cheeks and into her soft, brown hair.

He cupped her chin and tilted her head up to look her in the eyes… his breathing became nervous and slightly faster as he moved his face closer… so desperate to kiss her… to feel those soft lips… before he could stop himself, he did just that.

It was like the world stopped… the sensation was beyond comprehension… she kissed back with passion and held on tighter.  
When they broke apart, Tohru blushed furiously and looked away… This wasn't supposed to happen… she loved Kyo… but then again… that didn't look like it would turn out that great… what was she doing!

"Ah…" Yuki also turned away. No… this was horrible… he was dating Machi… he couldn't do something so disloyal to her. He loved her. Loved her with all his might… What would possess him to do such a thing with Tohru?

"I…I'm sorry… I… I should not have done such a thing… I… I know about… about Kuragi-San… I…" She turned, running out the door towards Kakeru and Tora, grabbed Tora's hand and bolted from the school.

"Tohru-Chan? What happened?" Tora tried to get an answer out of the girl that had dragged her down the parking lot.

Tohru didn't respond, but instead touched her lips gingerly with one finger. She could still feel his lips… taste him… smell him… Her mind was swarming with thoughts of him… Was it… love?

&&&&&

Kyo stormed down the stairs, "Shishou! Where's Tora!"

Kazuma glanced up from the T.V, smiling, "Oh. She left a note… she's gone to pick some things up from school." He then pointed to the phone, "Tohru called… she also left a message."

Kyo rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Are you not going to call her back?" Kazuma inquired, somewhat surprised.

"No. I have no interest in speaking to her," Kyo walked over to the fridge, grabbing the milk carton and drinking straight from it as he always did.

Kazuma got up, walking around the other side of the counter, "No interest at all?"

Kyo looked his father in the eyes, "Seeing her at school hurts enough… I mean, she remembers everything, sure… but Shishou, I've found love… I love Tora… now… Tora is bearing my child… I can't abandon that," He shook his head. "I don't know."

Kazuma gave him a reassuring smile. "It's alright. I'm always here to help you."

Kyo glared at him, slamming his fists on the table, "What the hell's your problem!"

Kazuma, who was slightly taken aback, went around the table, putting his hands on Kyo's shoulders. Kyo shifted his gaze to the floor. He was shaking… why was he so angry? Shishou was trying to help him… why would that upset him? Was it because he was so damn understanding… or maybe it was because he never yelled… he just… held him… made him feel so… wanted… loved? He didn't deserve that type of feeling. Not after what he did… he betrayed Kazuma's trust… he shouldn't be loved by him… Shishou shouldn't still be by his side.

"Kyo?" Kazuma whispered.

Kyo's head snapped up in fury, "Why are you being so damn nice about this! Shishou I had _sex!_ How can you not be upset! How can you just smile and say it's okay! How can you want to touch me… hold me… someone so dirty…"

Kazuma pulled Kyo against him lightly, "I'm disappointed that you had sex, Kyo… but that won't make me hate you. You're not dirty." He rubbed his back, calming him down a little, "Let's go take a bath. We can talk, okay?"

Kyo nodded; following Kazuma to the bath… he went to his room as Kazuma got in. He picked up a towel, wrapping it around his slim waist as he stripped off his clothes. For a moment, he went over and sat on his bed. He could smell the sweet scent of Tora still from where she had slept the night before. Lying down, he held on to a pillow tight… wishing it was Tora… oh how he longed to hold her… to be with her… it was almost as if he was married to her… maybe he was just being stupid…

He stood up, looking in the mirror once and headed towards the bathroom. As he entered, he slipped out of his towel and hung it close to Kazuma's. He then closed the door tight, not bothering to lock it as no one else was in the house.

He walked over, dipping his hand into the warm water. Kazuma looked over him and noticed that some of the scars had healed on his wrists. It was then that his eyes traveled down more and saw… red marks… similar to those on his wrists on his inner thighs…

"Kyo?" Kazuma said softly, "What… you didn't cut more? Kyo?"

Kyo ignored his question and swung his leg over the side of the tub, sinking into the steamy, soothing water. He relaxed and moved opposite Kazuma.

Kazuma still hadn't stopped staring at him. "Kyo… those marks…"

Kyo realized what he was talking about and he ran a finger along the somewhat new scars on his upper thighs. Yes, he had thought that was a better place as it was easy to hide… he hadn't even thought of them when he took off his towel. He was much to preoccupied with his thoughts.

He felt Kazuma's hand on his leg and inched away, he didn't want Kazuma involved…

"Kyo… talk to me…" Kazuma moved closer, looking at the scars beneath his fingers.

"I…I…" Kyo started to sob… "It makes me feel better… I… I don't know… Shishou I'm just so scared…"

Kazuma took his hand, "About what, Kyo?"

"Everything… Being a father… and… a… death… I know that… one day you won't be around… and that… scares me… I need you…" Kyo choked out. At long last, those words that he had so desperately wanted to say came out.

Kazuma had pulled Kyo against him, holding him, yet again, against him, "Kyo…"

Kyo let a loud gasp slip from his mouth as he wrapped his own arms around Kazuma, resting his head in the crook of Kazuma's neck. Since he didn't have any clothes to grip onto, Kyo just relaxed. Allowing the feeling to consume him. He needed this…

Kazuma started to lather shampoo through his son's hair, massaging the scalp slowly.

Kyo looked up at him, "Shishou did you go and become a masseuse or something?"

Allowing his nails to be brought into the process he chuckled, "Perhaps I did… haha well you seem to like it an awful lot so maybe it was a good thing."

"Y…yeah…" Kyo moaned, enjoying the feeling.

"Kyo. I think it's time you moved forward… we should prepare for what's coming."

"What if I can't become a proper father? I mean…" Kyo hadn't thought of this, but it was true… what if his own child rejected him? Kyo doubted he would be able to be as loving and understanding as his Shishou was… "What if it hates me?"

"Show it love… it won't hate you. Yes, you will probably have your rough times, but Kyo… that will strengthen your bond. Look at us, we've argued, fought… yelled at each other and yet, we make up quickly and immediately things become back to normal.

"Ye…ah!" Kyo stopped mid sentence as Kazuma hit right above his left ear. Truth be told, he loved it when Kazuma scratched his left ear… he didn't understand what made it feel so good, but it sure did. He leaned into it, moaning, closing his eyes. Kazuma laughed slightly as Kyo let out a moan that sounded very much like a purr.

"Sh…Shishou… what if…" He stopped, letting Kazuma continue on his ear and he relaxed. His body did anyway… not his mind…

'_What if,'_ Kyo thought to himself, _'What if it treats me like I treated my biological father? He hates me, yes… but I hated him… I always yelled at him…what if I can't be a parent?' _


	8. Moving out

**Part 8**

"Kyo… maybe you're overreacting," Tora stood behind him as he threw clothing into a wearing suitcase. It was early morning and Kyo had already managed to engage in a ridiculous argument with Kazuma.

She could remember it quite clearly…

_Flashback…_

"You can't be led by the hand your whole life," Kazuma said gently, "The time will come when you're on your own."

"So what are you saying?" Kyo sounded somewhat irritated. "Are you saying you're tired of me? You want me to leave?"

"No! Kyo that's not what I meant!" Kazuma stepped closer to him, cupping his chin in his hand, "I don't want you to go anywhere."

"Don't candy coat it! If you want me out, say it!" Kyo shouted.

"Kyo! Enough!" Kazuma's voice became slightly strict, "Go to your room. You need to cool off."

"WHAT THE HELL? You can't tell me to do anything! You're not my Dad!" Kyo stormed to the door, "Tora and I are moving out!"

_End Flashback…_

In Tora's opinion, it was a foolish fight. Kazuma just wanted to protect Kyo… she knew how much Kyo's words must have stung him.

"I'm not. I don't want him to be around nagging us any longer," Kyo shut the suitcase and stood up. "Have you packed?"

Reluctantly, Tora nodded, "Kyo…I… I don't want to… leave…" She stuttered.

"Why!" Kyo yelled… something he rarely did to Tora…

She flinched back, afraid.

Kyo's face softened… his voice low, "Why did you flinch?" He advanced forward, touching her cheek, "You know I would never hit you…"

Tears sprang to her eyes, "I know, Kyo... when you get upset... it's scary … but... but...Kazuma loves you so much… why do you want to leave him?"

It was true… just yesterday Kazuma had promised Kyo he would never leave his side… just yesterday… and now… why did he feel so strongly about leaving? Why was he so desperate to get out? Where would they go? Where would the live? What about money, how would they pay for food?

"I just do… Tora, I want you to continue with school… I'll quit… I'll get a job and… I'll make us a decent living." Kyo promised, embracing her.

She clutched onto him, tears gently rolling down her cheeks, "K…Kyo… you… you can't quit... school…"

"This is what I've decided, Tora. We will need money for this child… and for us to continue living normally." Kyo pulled away and headed to find Kazuma. "I need to talk to Shishou. Wait for me by the door."

"Okay," Tora turned around to get her suitcase as Kyo left.

&&&&&

"Here's some money," Kazuma handed Kyo a package of yen.

Looking into the bag, Kyo's eyes widened, "Shishou this is… 300 000 yen! (About $3000)"

"You will need money to get somewhere to live. Oh and this is for food," Kazuma handed him another package containing 100 000 yen. (About $1000).

"Shishou… I… why are you giving me all this money? I… I mean after the way I treated you." Kyo placed the packages of money in the front pocket of his suitcase. That was that. He was leaving… leaving everything behind… the Sohma's… memories of the curse… Tohru… Shishou…

"I know I'm not your father, Kyo, as you made clear, but I care about you. I don't want you living on the street." Kazuma kissed his brow, "I also took the liberty of finding houses for you to look at. They're small, but cheap."

"Whatever." Kyo muttered, "We're leaving now."

Kazuma took Kyo's arm, pulling him close, "It's time for goodbye then." He wrapped his arms firmly around him.

Kyo always became vulnerable when it came to Kazuma, which made it much harder to be angry with him. Being angry with Shishou was the only way he could justify his reason for leaving. He had no other excuse. He allowed Kazuma to hold him for several minutes, holding back many, many tears and the urge to wrap his own arms around his father and cry uncontrollably. But he couldn't… he had a family now… he had to be strong.

Walking Kyo to the door Kazuma grasped Kyo's hand… reluctant as ever to let him go. Though

he wished he could, he knew nothing he could say would change Kyo's made up mind.

"Tora, Kyo," Kazuma bowed as the exited the house into the cold night air. "Call if you need me."

With that, Tora and Kyo began their long journey; a journey of pain, suffering, laughter, tears and heartache. This was only the beginning.

* * *

**Chapter sort of sucked... I know... sorry... Stay tuned for Part 9! Here's a preview for what is to come:**

  
_"Hatori, I want to have an abortion..." Tora cried at his feet, panic tearing through her weak body. What other choice did she have?_

_"ABORTION! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DECIDE THAT WITHOUT ME!" Kyo shouted, his fury showing even in his eyes... He threw a glass in Tora's direction causing her to stumble back, smashing into the corner of the kitchen table... _

_"Tora... Tora... please... get up... TORA!" Kyo collapsed to his knees over the unconsious woman... he had done this... _

**  
Kyo struggles to control his strange temper. As things get worse and Tora decides something on her own, Kyo snaps and goes into a rage... but just what dire consequences follow his actions? Coming in Too Young, part 9!**


	9. The accident

**Part 9**

A little over a week had passed since Kyo and Tora had moved into their new, fully furnished apartment. Kyo had become very distant… he rarely spoke and showed no affection at all towards his girlfriend.

Kazuma had visited more than once, almost everyday, in fact. But Kyo just ignored him.

Growing tired of his unusual behavior, Tora went to see Hatori.

"Hatori, I think it would be best if we did this. That way, well… that way Kyo can go back to the way he used to be." Tora sat opposite Hatori in his home. She had just requested that Hatori erase Kyo's memories of her.

"Tora… what about the baby?" Hatori looked her directly in the eyes, not wanting her to do this.

"Hatori… I think… I want an abortion," She said weakly, "It would be better… for everyone."

"I cannot do that," Hatori said firmly, "I won't do it."

She fell to her knees, "Hatori!"

As he stood, she crawled to him, "Hatori, I want to have an abortion!" she cried at his feet, panic tearing through her weak body… what other choice did she really have?"

"Tora…" Hatori kneeled in front of her, touching her shoulder, "Tora… please… Kyo will be alright… talk to him."

&&&&&

"ABORTION! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DECIDE THAT WITHOUT ME!" Kyo shouted, his fury showing even in his eyes… he threw a glass in Tora's direction, causing her to stumble back, smashing her middle into the corner of the kitchen table.

"AHHH!" Her horrifying scream pierced Kyo's ears… it was the last thing he heard from her before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

He rushed to her side… snapping back into his normal self again… what had he done…

"Tora… Tora… please… get up… TORA!" Kyo collapsed to his knees over the unconscious woman… he had done this…

That must have been quite the blow… and to the stomach… Kyo froze and stared at her… the baby… what if something happened to it…

Jumping to his feet he went to grab the phone but was stopped by Kazuma coming in through the front door, "Tora! Kyo! I'm here again."

"SHISHOU!" Kyo shouted, tears falling down his cheeks, "SHISHOU IN THE KITCHEN!" He rushed back to Tora's side, gathering her head and placing it in his lap. He stroked her cheek gently, "Tora…"

"Kyo? What happened in here?" Kazuma stood, shocked, staring down at the two of them.

"I hurt her…" Kyo whispered… "I…"

Kazuma kneeled down before him, "How?"

"I… I got angry… I threw a glass and she fell dodging it… she… she hit her stomach on the corner of the… the table… she… she just screamed and fell…" Kyo clenched his teeth, "DAMMIT ALL THE HELL!"

"KYO! CALM DOWN!" Kazuma grabbed his arms, "CALM DOWN!"

Kyo picked up a piece of shattered glass and brought it to his arm, "NO! THIS IS MY DAMN FAULT!" He started to slash deep cuts in his arm, tears coming out of his eyes faster than before. As the blood spilled, Kazuma grabbed the glass from him and pulled him against him, "KYO!"

"I… Shish…" Kyo stopped… he was feeling… lightheaded… "Shishou…"

Kazuma grabbed a phone and immediately dialed 911. There wasn't enough time to call Hatori. Both Kyo and Tora were injured… they needed immediate medical attention…

"Sh… Shishou…" Kazuma picked up Kyo in his strong arms and brought him to the couch, sitting him down.

"Kyo… try and stay conscious…" He took Kyo's shirt off of him and wrapped it around his wounded arm. "Hold that there."

He turned to Tora, who remained motionless and also picked her up, laying her down on the same couch. From afar, he could hear sirens blaring. Good… help would come soon…

"Shishou…" Kyo's voice came from the couch. "I want to die. Don't save me…" With that, Kyo fell on his side. The loss of blood had made him unconscious, the same as Tora.

The only thing that remained now for Kazuma to do, was hope that they both made it… especially Tora.

* * *

_**&Stares at chapter& This one sucked... too rushed... oh well. In part 10... well... hehehe... we find out VERY shocking news. And no... the news is NOT that the baby is someone elses haha. **_


	10. Hospital

**Part 10**

"Mr. Sohma, a moment please?" Kazuma stood eagerly as one of the nurses appeared from Tora's room.

"Yes," Nodding, he followed her into the room. Tora lay still, tubes surrounding her frail body. An IV cord hung from a beeping machine and a needle was visible attached to her arm that hung limply over the side of the hospital bed. The only sound that could be heard was the faint beeping of the many machines surrounding her.

"We believe that she will recover," The nurse turned to him, seriously, "But… we did find out… something…" She seemed to be hesitating on something rather important.

"Tell me," Kazuma glanced to Tora and back to the woman before him.

"It would appear that she received quite an injury upon the impact of the table," she paused, "A fatal injury."

Kazuma's eyes widened, "The baby's…?"

"No, not at all; but… if Tora tries to give birth to the child… she will not survive. The only way we can save her is through an abortion." The nurse turned, "but that will be up to…" Before she could finish, a very frantic looking Uma came running through the door. Once she saw her daughter, she rushed to her side, "Tora…"

"We've been awaiting your arrival. Mr. Sohma, you may see your son… but I must warn you, he is not in good shape at all… well emotionally." the nurse turned from him, "There should be a psychiatrist with him."

Kazuma bowed in thanks and exited the room, heading to room 415 where Kyo had been taken.

&&&&&

"Kyo, please respond," Kyo's psychiatrist, doctor Springs who appeared to be Canadian, held Kyo against him tightly. Kyo's eyes were blank… distant. He didn't respond to him or hug back at all. It was like he was… dead… a living corpse.

Kazuma stepped into the room and crouched beside the two of them, "Can I please try that?"

The doctor looked at him, "Sure. But he has been… like this all day."

As Springs stepped away, Kazuma crawled up into the small bed, placing his arms gently around him, "Kyo…"

Kyo's eyes widened and tears began to spill. He wrapped his arms quickly and desperately around his father, crying into his neck, "SHISHOU!" he gripped through Kazuma's shirt and in to his flesh when Kazuma began to stroke his neck. "I'm so scared… so scared…" he moaned, climbing into Kazuma's lap. "Hold me…"

The doctor behind him stared at him in shock, "He hasn't… you… just…"

Kazuma kissed Kyo's head, squeezing him tighter, "Could we be alone?"

"Of course," Dr. Springs gathered his bag and exited the room rather swiftly.

Once he was gone, Kazuma pulled away, looking into his sons tear streaked face. He wanted to cry… looking into that typhoon of emotions… he hated seeing Kyo like this; so helpless and broken…

"Oh god Kyo… oh god… please… please Kyo… be okay…" He clutched back onto him as tears started spilling… "Kyo…"

He didn't know how he was going to break the news about Tora… he wasn't sure if he even wanted to…

&&&&&

"Tohru?" Uo's voice came from outside Tohru's bedroom door, "Tohru please open the door…"

Tohru had locked herself away ever since the incident with Yuki. At school she couldn't even bear to be in the same classroom as him, nonetheless talk to him.

One at a time, Hana and Uo had tried to console her, but she wouldn't even open her door for them. Now, as she sat on her bed examining a razor in her hand, her mind wandered over the possibilities… of ending everything… No… she wouldn't think about that… her mother wouldn't want that. But just what _did _she have left? She didn't have Kyo… she had ruined her friendship with Yuki and most of the Sohma's still believed that she didn't know they existed.

She threw the razor across the room and opened her door, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor. She knew that as soon as she saw her best friend she would break down…

"Tohru…" Uo walked in, touching Tohru's shoulders gently.

The moment Uo's hand touched her, she started crying… falling against Uo, she held on to what she knew, "Uo-chan… Uo-Chan… I'm so scared… I want to… I almost…"

Uo noticed the razor on the floor and understood immediately. She gripped tighter on the shorter girl, "Tohru It's okay… Tohru I'm here now… Tohru…"


	11. Tears and Goodbyes

**_Annnd she updates... amazing. Anyway, enjoy!_  


* * *

**

Part 11

Only a few days had passed since Kyo had learned of the news of Tora and he had managed to fall into a dark abyss of pain. He blamed himself for everything. Sometimes that guilt would become so overwhelming that he would explode at the least expected time; going into such a rage that he would destroy anything that came into close contact with him.

The only person that could calm him down at all hadn't been to see him since he found out. Figuring he was just sick of everything, Kyo just became much more pissed off everyday during visiting hours. Little did he know that Kazuma was doing everything in his power to keep Kyo's biological father from gaining access to the hospital room.

Tora's father hadn't been as hard to handle as he had only appeared once to tell Tora to never bother coming home.

Kyo was, needless to say, somewhat surprised to see Kazuma stride into his room that night, pillow and blanket in hand.

Kyo's initial reaction was to jump up and run to him, but due to the IV attached to his arm, he couldn't get out of bed.

"Hello, Kyo," Kazuma smiled, moving to Kyo's bedside.

Kyo just stared blankly at him, "Shishou?"

"Haha, I heard you caused quite a commotion these past few days," Kazuma chuckled, patting Kyo's head affectionately.

Kyo's head drooped and he muttered, "Tora's going to die."

Kazuma looked at him sadly, "The doctors said she has a chance, Kyo."

"She wouldn't give up that baby. Shishou, Tora's the most caring person I know. She would never give up her child," Kyo struggled to sit, but couldn't find the strength. He just fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes. "It's my damn fault. If she dies… if she dies… I'll kill myself."

"Kyo," Kazuma moved to grip his sons hand, "Kyo don't talk like that."

"Why? It's true, Shishou… without Tora I have nothing left to live for!" Kyo's voice was rising.

"You will have a child, Kyo. Think of your child. Tora wouldn't want you to just abandon it." Kazuma bent down to kiss Kyo's brow. "And I'll be here to help you the whole way."

"You can't stop me from doing what I want," Kyo didn't intend for Kazuma to hear this, but Kazuma heard it nonetheless.

"Kyo, from now on I will be staying with you every day, every hour… every minute." Kazuma said firmly.

If Kyo was intending to harm himself in any way, Kazuma would go to any lengths to prevent it.

"Go away," Kyo growled. "Just leave me the hell alone."

"Kyo…" Kazuma whispered.

"GO AWAY!" Kyo shouted, causing nurses to rush to his room.

They quickly asked Kazuma to leave for a while and calmed Kyo down. Kyo looked at the closed door regretfully, but knew that he had done the right thing. If he wanted to end this, he would have to do it… now; when no one could stop him.

&&&&&

"I want the baby to live," Tora stated firmly. "I don't care what will happen to me. Just make sure Kyo and the baby are okay."

Kazuma looked at her sadly, "I promise you."

Tears slipped down Tora's eyes as the nurses started to roll her bed into the operating room. "Kazuma, tell Kyo… tell Kyo I love him."

Kazuma couldn't help the tears that met his eyes as well. He leaned forward and embraced the terrified teenager, "Tora… if there was any other way… Tora we'll be praying…"

"It's okay," Tora choked, "I… I'm willing to die."

Kazuma broke the embrace and kissed her forehead, "Good bye, Tora."

&&&&&

Uo stared at Tohru as she told her everything that had happened. Uo couldn't believe that Kyo would do something like that… but it was Kyo… and he was unpredictable.

"I heard he's in the hospital," Uo stated.

Tohru's eyes widened, "What?"

"You shouldn't see him, I heard it's bad," Uo stood up, "Kyo's not worth wasting your time on. He has a child now… and one committed relationship. It would do you well not to get involved."

Tohru knew she was right, but somehow she just couldn't get Kyo out of her head. It was as if she HAD to be with him… as if he was calling her.

"I'm going to see him," She stated firmly, standing up. "I'm going to see him.


	12. Life and Death

**Yes it's true I finally updated. Review!**

**

* * *

**

Part 13

Kazuma sat on the nearest bench, exhausted. He somehow just couldn't register what was happening. Tora was in surgery now in a desperate attempt to save her life… and Kyo… well…

"Excuse me, Mr. Sohma?" A tiny nurse came around the corner carrying a large clipboard, "I think you should see this…"

Kazuma stood anxiously, "Kyo?"

"Hai…" She looked at him sympathetically, "It's not good… I must warn you now this could be disturbing."

As they turned towards Kyo's room, Kazuma ran into a frantic looking Tohru. She noticed him at once, running to him, "Shishou-san! Where's Kyo-kun, and Tora-Chan?"

"Tohru-san… Kyo's… well…" Kazuma paused… he didn't really know what Kyo's condition was… "Tora's in surgery right now." Kazuma thought it best to leave Kyo out of this conversation.

"Surgery… Why?" Tohru asked.

"They're trying to save her baby," Kazuma answered, walking ahead, "Tohru-san, I think it would be best you just go home. Kyo is in no state to see you right now." He hadn't meant it to sound so cold, but he couldn't help feeling some contempt towards the person who had left the Sohma's to suffer so much… especially Kyo… she knew that Kyo loved her and yet she went ahead and chose to forget.

(A/N – And I just realized that Tora is no way 9 months along. Haha… it would be like 8 months premature… okay… forgive me and pretend that she's 7 months along, okay?)

Tohru stared Kazuma in the eyes, "No. I can't just leave Kyo-kun!"

Kazuma whipped around and shot her a disgusted look, "You can't leave him? You already did, Tohru-san. You left him and all of the other Sohma's. I cannot forgive that. Go home."

Tears brimmed Tohru's eyes as she grabbed his arm, "Shishou-san… Shishou-san please don't do this … Shishou…" Tohru fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face, "Shishou-san…"

Kazuma pulled away from her and went on his way to his son's room, leaving the broken girl crying on the floor. He felt bad… but he didn't have time to deal with her…

&&&&&

"This is how I found him. It looks as though he swallowed an immense amount of pills. Not only that, but the cuts he made hit an artery in his wrist. He had very little chance of surviving," The nurse informed Kazuma about the horrifying sight before them.

Kyo lay motionless, his eyes closed as if he was asleep. He looked… peaceful somehow. Dried blood was caked on his wrists and hands though heavy bandaging covered most of the self-inflicted wounds.

Kazuma slowly approached his bed, "Kyo…?"

The doctor closed the door tight, "If he wakes up… let me know."

Kazuma didn't respond… he was much too appalled… Kyo… his son…

He couldn't hold it in anymore… grasping Kyo's limp hand in his, entangling their fingers gently, he let the overflowing tears fall.

"Kyo… my god… no… Kyo, don't die… Kyo… I love you… please…"

Kazuma pushed Kyo's bangs back, stroking his cheek gently as his hands slid downwards over his scars. As he removed his right hand from Kyo's wrist… he noticed something… the scars… they were gone…

"What?" Kazuma ran his hand up Kyo's arm and watched in pure astonishment as the cuts healed before his very eyes. Maybe he would be able to save him…!

With great determination, run by emotion more than anything else, he moved his hands swiftly across Kyo's cuts, healing him fast. Slowly, as each cut disappeared, Kyo began to stir, his eyes opening slowly.

"Shi…Shishou?" He mumbled his voice groggy.

Kazuma touched his face, looking him in the eyes, "Kyo… oh Kyo…" He leaned forward, embracing Kyo gently, careful not to hurt him, crying into his hair, "Kyo…"

As their bodies drew closer, Kyo felt a strange peace flow over him… as if… everything was right… as if Tora was okay… as if Tohru was still in his life… as if it would be okay…

Kyo let out a soft moan, closing his eyes, "Shishou… thank you…"

&&&&&

"We're losing her!" One of the nurses's shouted, monitoring Tora's heart, "Doctor Hurry."

"Yes…" The doctor silenced the other woman as the cries of a newborn child filled the operating room, "It's a boy," He announced. "Congratulations, Tora," He whispered to Tora.

Tora let out a weak smile, "Omi… name him Omi…"

The nurse stared wide-eyed at the monitors, "Doctor… close the incision…"

Tora looked at the doctor, "I… I know… I'm going to die… let me… let me hold Omi…"

The doctor smiled weakly at her as he handed her the newborn baby. She kissed him on the forehead, tears of joy streaming down her face, "I love you… Omi… take care of your daddy…" She turned to look at the doctor, "Tell… tell Kazuma… thank you… and Kyo… tell him… I love him…"

Those were her last words… the monitors beeped the sound of death as Tora closed her eyes for the final time. As this happened… Omi's cry rang out so loud… in such a painful way… it was as if he knew that his mother had just died…


	13. Coming Home

**_The very LAST chapter of Too Young is coming very very soon!_**

**

* * *

**

What part is this? Haha

"Kazuma-san?" Kyo's nurse shook Kazuma's arm in attempt to wake him, "Kazuma-san."

Kazuma opened his eyes slowly, looking up. She held out a small child bundled in a baby blue blanket, "His name is Omi."

Kazuma's eyes widened, "Tora? What about Tora?"

The nurse looked down, "She's… she's gone… she wanted this child's name to be Omi… She also wanted to send Kyo her love and to you… to tell you thank you…"

Kazuma shifted his gaze to Kyo who was sound asleep, "May I… hold the child?"

The nurse smiled, "Certainly," She carefully placed Omi in Kazuma's waiting arms, "My names nurse Jeune."

"Arigatou, Jeune-san," He bowed his head slightly.

Jeune moved to check on Kyo and her breath caught… "How? His cuts…"

"May I take him home?" Kazuma looked her deep in the eyes.

As she stared back at him, she felt a trust grow for him… something about him was… different than most people…

"Hai," She said, "Yes, I'll do the paperwork."

"Omi," Kazuma stroked the baby's cheek, "Hi there, Omi."

&&&&&

Kyo opened his eyes slowly, light penetrating them. Squinting, he slowly sat up, taking in his surroundings. He was back at home… in Kazuma's room,

"Shishou?" He called out, "Shishou, are you here?"

Kazuma emerged from the next room, a towel draped over his left shoulder, "Oh… you're awake."

Kyo looked curiously as the sound of a child's cry erupted from the room across the hall. The baby! The surgery was successful!

"Where's Tora?" Kyo asked. He wanted to celebrate with her… and maybe even ask for her hand in marriage.

Kazuma looked to the floor, "Kyo…"

As he moved closer to where Kyo sat, Omi's cries silenced.

"Kyo… Tora…" Kazuma sat next to him taking his hands in his own, "Kyo… the baby was born… they saved him… but Tora… Tora didn't make it."

"What?" Kyo's eyes widened, "No… no…"

Kyo couldn't register what he was hearing, "Shishou… tell me you're lying… please tell me…" Kyo slumped over, seemingly unable to do anything… not even cry.

"Kyo…" Kazuma pulled him into his lap, "She named the baby Omi." He said softly, "He looks just like her."

Kyo leaned against his father, sliding his arms around him, "Tell me it's not true…"

"I'm sorry Kyo… so sorry…" Kazuma allowed Kyo to cry against him, stroking his hair gently, "I'm so sorry…"

Kyo gripped tighter, screaming as hard as he could… no …Tora couldn't be dead… after a few minutes, Kyo seemed to calm down.

"Dad… dad… Where's Omi?" Kyo relaxed, tilting his head up to look at him.

"In the next room… your room," Kazuma placed a finger under his chin, "Want to meet him?

Kyo smiled, "Yes."


	14. Too Young

**_It's over!! Too Young - this is the very last chapter! Enjoy and review!_ **

* * *

The End

"Shishou!" Kyo shouted from his newly arranged room. They had made it a nursery for Omi… Kyo had resulted in moving into Kazuma's room.

"Shishou, Omi's crying again!"

Kazuma chuckled to himself as he entered the room. Kyo stood over the changing table where Omi was crying and flailing, knocking over everything. Kyo had baby powder covering his face and shirt and he looked positively enraged.

"Do you need help?" He laughed.

"Don't laugh! I can do it myself!" Kyo huffed, grabbing a diaper, "Just watch!"

Kazuma leaned against the doorframe, you really are stubborn."

"Ah! Shishou help!" Kyo threw down everything and sat in the rocking chair as Kazuma took over the seemingly impossible task of changing a diaper.

Within minutes, Kazuma had Omi changed and dressed in kitten pajamas. He handed Omi to Kyo, "I'll go get his bottle."

Kyo looked into the deep blue eyes of his son and smiled, "You're so cute."

Omi giggled, waving his hands towards Kyo's face, "Da!" he chirped happily.

Kyo let him wrap his hand around his finger, "Can you say dada?"

Kyo hadn't noticed Kazuma standing in the corner, smiling. Kyo was becoming such a good father…

"Da…da?" Omi seemed to be trying his hardest. Kyo's eyes lit up,

"There you go!"

He lifted the boy up, "You're so smart!"

It was then that he noticed Kazuma, "Ah!" He slumped down, blushing.

Kazuma handed him the bottle, "Here." He smiled warmly, "You're a great father…"

Kyo looked back at him, "I learned from the best."

Kazuma kissed his forehead, "I love you."

&&&&&

"Tohru!" Momiji bounded happily over to Tohru, who seemed somewhat sullen.

Tohru looked up at him, forcing her best smile, "Oh hey Momiji!"

"Tohru you look sad!" Momiji stared at her, "What's wrong?"

Tears built up in Tohru's eyes, "Kyo-kun… Kyo-kun has a child now and… Tora-Chan died… and…"

Momiji took her hand, placing a finger under her chin, "You know when I was smaller I could get away with being so close to you but now… Tohru I hate seeing you upset…"

Tohru looked him in the eyes. Momiji seemed so much… older now… like an adult… and what was this strange feeling in her chest? She couldn't possibly like him could she?

Momiji continued to speak, "Tohru… I… I love you." With those words, he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own.

She stood there, startled for a few moments before finally realizing what was happening. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you," She whispered against his lips, "Thank you."

&&&&&

"No! If you hurt my sister I'll never forgive you!" Kakeru stared angrily at Yuki, "Do you know how much she trusts you?"

"But I…" Yuki started, only to be interrupted by Kakeru, "Who cares! Machi doesn't need to know! You still love her, don't you?"

"Yes…" Yuki looked at the floor as tears came to his eyes, "But I kissed Honda-san…"

Kakeru stepped forward, hugging him warmly, "So? You're sorry about it, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Yuki wrapped his own arms around his friend, squeezing tight, "Thanks."

"Love ya," Kakeru closed his eyes, "Too bad you're straight."

Yuki laughed, pulling away, "I never said I was."

"But…" Kakeru stared at him, confused.

"Just kidding." Yuki patted him on the back, "Love you too… and you're right… I do love Machi… and I don't want to hurt her. Perhaps keeping it between you and me is the best thing to do."

Kakeru smiled, "That's the spirit!"

Yuki leaned back into him, "My cousin lost his girlfriend… mother to his child… Tohru was rejected by Kazuma…"

Kakeru thought seriously for a moment, "All this… you know what?"

"What?" Yuki asked.

"We're too young… too young to be experiencing all this pain." Kakeru buried his face in the crook of Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki frowned, "You're right," He paused, "Too young."


End file.
